mt_musictalkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ro-music
, an example of a ro rap album]] Ro-music is in general just a smaller, less real-life based version of the music industry where people on roblox just write songs and post them on the forums. It requires skill, and is considered entertaining everyone. They "release" "singles" and "albums" too, which is just the cover and links to the songs. They also have ro labels, the most popular being Radix Records. There are different types of ro music, but the most popular is ro-rap, which is often used for dissing people because they have different opinions, or they tell really crazy stories that involve killing- a form of expression either way. There are no instruments or vocals, or anything real involved in Ro-music other than raw talent and skill. A thread with lyrics on it is considered a completed Ro-music song. History 2008-2012 Ro rap basically started when the forums started, however it has apparently been going on longer than that, but people just relied on their "ro labels". No one really knows when it did start. 2013-2015 The beginning of the golden age of ro-rap, with it being more so towards 2014. Beefs, battles, label cyphers, and more drilled holes in the scene of ro-rap, starting a powerful wave of artistry and bringing immense creativity to surface. 2015-2017 Likely the last round/finale into the end of the golden age of ro-rap. According to various outlets (labels), activity began to wane around 2016, but may have dragged on sufficiently until 2017, where the forums shut down during December of that year, resulting in the loss of many records of ro rap ablums and effectively putting an end to the golden age of ro-rap. 2018-- Ro-rap is making a return, with labels such as Caviar Records, Jiggy Records and the possible return of Indie Records, among others. Lunatic Records, formerly boasting over 200 members, was shutdown and converted into a clothing brand. Galaxy Records undergoes many owner-related shifts, going into the hands of KOS_OG. Aiding in the return of ro-rap is the Rap Battle games dedicated to it- Auto, Park, and others. Integration into Roblox Ro-music is integrated into roblox by means of concert venues and rap battle games predominantly. Ro-rap wise, it began around 2013 or 14 with Ro-Rap Revenge, which has now been shut down, and replaced with rivaling games such as Auto Rap Battles, and more. Parody Ro-Music Parody Ro-Music is a genre of ro-music that was started in 2014 by violetcries. Shortly after it began, new artists to kick-start the genre like Eaglesflight and Scenerazia, AKA Scene The Machine came in. Not long after, however, the genre ceased after the release of violetcries' debut album/EP and Eaglesflight's album, In The Deepest Oceans. It even spawned a festival, SWAGFest 2014. Ro artists Active/current ro-rappers/artists * 1Granola1 * Manipulator (aka yko1967) * MarkedMercy * Icyclez (aka Sym) * Solo (aka SoloGamingXD) * Savage (aka IamSavage1233) * Holly (aka H0lly12345) * vyserian2 * Saint (aka SaintGD) * Ash (aka Ash_b0i) * Strange (aka TheStrangeGamer_2007) * King E (aka Emmanuel) * Consey (aka ThaDonMakaveli) * RIOT (aka KOS_OG) * Acaciuz (or Condeos or DrCooCo) * StorminLol * crbn * SpecterSaber Fake/parodial ro rappers/artists * FL1PP3D * Forza4Decals * violetcries - ~previous~ * Swordism * AnalThrasher69/DaThrasher69 * Scenerazia AKA Scene The Machine * Eaglesflight Inactive ro rappers/artists * ntkEzio654 * 9247 * Legacy (aka Cyrilux) * Bullet (aka drake17dude) * Allayn * Indiella * Chanel * Master * Rootling * Alexia (aka SweetAlexia) * Tokyo * Enormity * Icyclez * Hurricane (aka KingHurricane) * and others